


Samson - Bellamy

by bellarkesinner



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesinner/pseuds/bellarkesinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Regina Spektor's song 'Samson'<br/>Bellamy is dying of a terminal illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samson - Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. would really appreciate any comments. I hope you enjoy it, not going to lie I cried a bit whilst writing, but I had just finished 2x16
> 
> Also you should all checkout the song, especially Laura Cai's cover on youtube :)

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first,I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

Typical high school sweethearts, engaged to marry at only 18 and 20 respectively. Her mother hated him, never believed he was good enough, not even now, and her father, he was long gone.

She still had nightmares, seeing her father be hit by the car. That stupid damn car, it came out of nowhere, it was her fault. She was the one he was pushing out of the way when the vehicle collided with his body.

Bellamy had held her, had been her rock, and now it was her turn. Nothing in this world seemed fair when she found out, he was only 20 for gods sake. She loved him and she wouldn’t live without him ,she couldn’t.

_Samson went back to bed_

_Not much hair left on his head_

_He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed_

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

All he did was sleep, he was a shell of the man she fell in love with, but it certainly didn’t mean she loved him any less. She tried her best, she soothed him when he woke during the night, sweating and pale, crying and sick. She stayed strong, he needed to be focused on himself, on getting better, not worrying about her. “I’m scared Princess” He confessed one night,slightly delirious as a thin layer of sweat coated his now gaunt face “God, I’m so scared Clarke” His voice barely a whisper, she heard the crack in his voice and felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes.

“It’s ok Bell, I’m here, you’re going to be ok. I promise” She felt the burn of tears on her cheek as she let her tears fall.

“Don’t promise that, you can’t keep that promise. Just promise me this, remember me. Remember me, even when everyone else forgets” She kissed his forehead and slowly he slipped back into sleep.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_

_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

His good days grew rarer, and his good nights even more so. She took advantaged of every single one they were granted.

“Come on Bell, just a little bit further” He struggled, even to cross the small expanse of their back garden, to the blanket laid out on the grass. Clarke helped him down, giving him a pillow to rest his head on, left him in peace until he caught his breath back “Tell me about them. The stars, tell me”

Him and Octavia used to star gaze when they were little, used to sneak up onto the roof, only to get in trouble the following day. It was worth it, he loved looking at the stars, second only to his love of Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke watched the fire in his eyes as he described constellations and reeled off the facts he had learnt as a kid. A sad smile danced on her face, she couldn’t imagine a world without his fire and passionate. And his warmth, she could feel the heat radiating of his body, warming her own.

_Samson came to my bed_

_Told me that my hair was red_

_Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_

_And he told me that I'd done alright_

_And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light_

_And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

She loved his dark curls, that were always a mess in the morning. It was one of the first things that attracted her to him. That and his gorgeous smile.

“Please Clarke. I’m begging you” She had never seen that look in his eyes, desperation and fear all in one “A bit came out in the shower this morning. I don’t want to wait, I want it done on my terms” This was like her Bellamy, strong, knowing what he wanted.

The scissors clinked as he placed them in her hands. They seemed much heavier than she ever remembered.

The dark curls littered the floor as the tears streamed down her face and his own face was steeled against his reflection in the mirror. He took her to bed that night, it was slow and full of ‘I love you’s’. And she cried when he pressed her into his chest to sleep.

_Samson went back to bed_

_Not much hair left on his head_

_Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed_

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down_

_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one_

_And history books forgot about us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

It was a simple service, she and Octvavia held each other as people offered their condolences. In the end it had been to strong, and he too weak. That was never something she thought she could use to describe Bellamy Blake. But that horrible thing changed him, it took him away long before he left.

Miller stayed at the house for a few weeks, he said it made him feel close to him. Later he confessed that Bellamy had asked him to look after her, as well. She shouldn’t have been surprised, that was who Bellamy was, he wasn’t even there and he was still looking after her.

His grave was simple, nothing like those marble spectacles. No, it was modest and strong, perfect for him really.

The smaller one that joined his in the following months was perfect for her as well.

_You are my sweetest downfall I loved you first_


End file.
